Whirlpool reformed-Uzumaki's return
by RaduDragon248
Summary: The shinobi world of konoha is actualy different than it looks. FAST FORWARD. Naruto helped a lot with the victory of the allaince in the fourth shinobi world war. As a thank you gift he recives special allowances and good news but a new danger is approaching how will naruto and the bijuu tackle the situation now
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: - This is my very first attempt at naruto fanfiction. Although I have written before a novel to be exact but I haven't published it yet. That aside there is gonna be a few time skips in the first few chapters so that I can come to the original plot.

In this story there exists a law according to which ever kunoichi, after their selection in a team have to perform some kind of sexually satisfying act on their sensei and then their teammates so that she can be accepted into the team and thereafter she and her teammates need to be sexually satisfied at all times. The reason behind the introduction of this law is that when they take up mainstream missions b rank and above, if they are captured by the enemy they may not be sexually harassed, raped and above all sexual means might not be used to gather Intel.

**At Naruto's house **

The blonde genin slowly woke up to the morning sun and stretched his hands. His hand touched something metallic he realized it was his forehead protector. Until last week he was just a failed student but the events that transpired in the week had turned him into a genin and if that was not enough he was on the same team as his crush Sakura Haruno. He just could not wait for the acceptance ceremony. But to destroy all his excitement his arch rival"The Arrogant Sasuke Uchiha" would be on the same team.

Naruto woke up and got ready for the ceremony

******** **************************LEMON WARNING**************************

**Some where else in konoha**

Sakura was waiting for Kakashi sensei thinking that he was late on his first day and that to for his acceptance ceremony. Just when she had decided to leave a pop sound was heard followed by white smoke and the appearance of a masked jonin who had white spiked hair

"A re you ready Sakura-chan"

. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei. Just that I would like to keep my virginity for Sasuke-kun"

"That's OK Sakura-chan. Now get started."

Sakura then gave a sexy pose and then kept her hands on his shoulders and pulled him towards her. Soon their lips met, their tongues exploring each others mouths. They were now so close that kakshi could feel his student's boobs pressed against his chest and Sakura, kakshi's hardening cock. Sakura stopped kissing and pulled away. She unzipped his jonin jacket and removed it. Then she removed his t-shirt and then his pants. She grabbed his hard cock and pressed it. She heard Kakashi's moan.

She decided to tease him a little. She kissed his cock's head and then pressed his cock again holding his balls and playing with them using her other hand she continued to taking it her mouth and sucking it a little then repeating the same process again and again. After some time and a lot of teasing Sakura started giving her sensei a proper blowjob. Deepthroating his 9 inch long throbbing cock. Now she was getting too horny to control her hand had already started fingering her through her clothes when he grabbed her hair Sakura pushed her head back shocking Kakashi.

"What happened Sakura-chan. why did you stop?"

"Nothing just that it's not right….. THAT you are half naked and I am fully clothed"

Saying this she sexily removed her skirt and then her panties once again going on her knees she started sucking his cock. Slowly and steadily she obtained a rhythm and sped up. Kakashi moaned. She sped up.

"Sakura-chan I can't take it anymore"

Kakashi grabbed the back of her head for the second time but before she could react he pushed her head hard and than he repeated this and kept repeating it each time doing it faster than before.

All this time being mouth fucked by her sensei aroused Sakura so much that she had increased the speed, with which she was pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy, as hell. And she had also increased the number of fingers she had been using to four from two. It was not long before Kakashi shouted out that he was going to cum and Sakura moaned with a volume that told him that she too was near her climax. And a couple of minutes later Kakshi shouted out that he was cuming. This was followed by a loud moan from Sakura. And a couple of seconds later both of them were enveloped by pleasure and ecstasy. Sakura passed out even before she had completed her orgasm. And Kakshi led down beside Sakura taking rest knowing that by the end of the day her pussy was going to be sore and her ass ravaged

**An hour later…...**

Sasuke arrived and saw Kakashi's now limp dick and Sakura half naked with her her top showing that her nipples were standing upright showing that she was still horny he realized seeing, Kakashi just catching breath and Sakura passed out, that Sakura had been mouth-fucked and was out of breath so she had passed out. He waited in the shadows knowing that his sensei had sensed him. It hadn't been a minute since Sasuke's arrival when Sakura's consciousness returned. Kakashi had worn his pants and lied down to take rest as he knew that he would have to use up all his energy later on to see whether the three of them were fit to be in his team or not.

Naruto too arrived but unlike Sasuke he shouted out to Kakashi and Sakura

"Sakura-chan I just can't wait for our ceremony"\

And he received a punch on his head as his reply

"There was no need to shout about it you pervert."

But as soon as she said this she realized that even if the ceremony would have been something else he still would have shouted after all he was the knucklehead of Konoha.

"Okay now you guys calm down and Sasuke you must come out. Now that every one has come we should finish up with the ceremony."

Sasuke walked out of the trees and stood along with his teammates.

************************************LEMON WARNING************************************

"Now for the ceremony you both will be double penetrating Sakura taking the virginity of both her front and back hole at the same time. Who will take which hole will be solely Sakura's decision UNDERSTOOD!"

Both of them nodded their heads and Naruto yelled "Yes, Kakashi-sensei"

"Okay then you may get started Sakura"

Sakura went on her knees and rubbed her Sasuke-kun's crotch through his shorts and kissed it and licked it she even sucked it. This was enough to form a tent in Sasuke's shorts. Using her other hand she caressed Naruto's crotch through his pants. She unbuttoned Sasuke's shorts while rubbing Naruto's crotch. She removed Sasuke's shorts and then his boxers and she then she saw Sasuke's 5 inch long dick standing to attention she grabbed it squeezed it and kissed it all the while caressing Naruto's crotch and hearing Sasuke's moans. She slowly turned towards Naruto and pulled down his pants and then his boxers. What she saw shocked him.

He had a 7 inch cock bigger than Sasuke-kun's. She grabbed his cock and squeezed it then turned towards Sasuke-kun and started sucking his cock. All the while giving Naruto a handjob.

"Yeah, Sakura keep sucking it like that…oh yeah if you continue like this I might just cum"

Those words forced Sakura to leave Sasuke-kun's cock and suck Naruto's. Naruto was shocked for a couple of minutes first but then he also started enjoying and Sakura then removed his cock from her moth and then she removed her top and her bra and said- "Sasuke-kun, please lick my pussy to lubricate it with my juices and your saliva. And Naruto do the finger my ass so that it expands enough to accommodate your cock. Naruto immediately lay down beside Sakura and inserted one finger in her ass as he heard her moan. Sasuke started eating out Sakura. Naruto grabbed her breasts and pressed them. He then pinched and pulled her nipples.

The touching of someone other than herself for the first time, at her most intimate parts was more than enough to push her to her borders she shouted out- "Oh yes Naruto, oh yeah keep pinching them like that…oh yes Sasuke-kun, if you keep eating me like that I might end up Cumming sooner then planed."

That warned both of them and realizing that she was well lubricated and ready they stopped.

"Sasuke-kun, please lie down I want you to take my pussy"

Sasuke did as told Sakura got into position such that all her weight came on her hands and her pussy was lined up with Sasuke's cock. Naruto positioned his cock such that it was lined with her ass. But before doing so he had pulled out a lube from his pants and emptied it on his cock. Now that everything was in position it was Sakura's turn to give them one final approval

"I am Ready boys". Sakura said sexily

As soon as her approval reached to the boys' ears they looked into each others eyes as if counting down to do it the same time and 3 seconds later both of them rammed their cocks in their respective holes as hard as they could, as fast as they could.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed out Sakura

Soon Sakura's pain died out and they started pumping in and out of her

"Oh yeah Sasuke-kun right there yes, yes… yeah Naruto faster harder

"I am gonna cum Sakura-chan" said Sasuke

"Me too Sasuke-kun"

And soon Sasuke was enveloped with a wave of pleasure and warmth as he came. This pushed Sakura over the limit as she rocked her body while Cumming. The rocking rhythm was enough for Naruto to be pushed over his limits. And the three of them came one after the other. When each of their orgasms had subsided they took some rest. As their sensei announced- "Well it seems as if all three of ya'll have passed the acceptance test, but tomorrow there will be one more test the last one-" And he finished his sentence in his mind '– The Bell Test'

Well that winds up the first chapter please review goood or bad i dont care just this is my first attempt so dont be too harsh and this wont be a sex story so there might not be lemons in some chapters but well. and suggestions are also welcome. what i plan on doing is fast forwarding the story to shippuden and then adding a few lemons with sai there and so on fast forwarding till i reach the point where the main plot has presently halted and from there on continuing with my ploit. so you can expect some lemons for the next 2 or 3 chapters but i will be leaving lemons for a few chapters ther on. so enjoy and dont for get to review and suggest


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't get time last week to update my story last week but here it is

**Author's Note:-**** 132 views ** **and ** 2 reviews, 1 favorite and 1 following that's not what I call encouraging. But a promise is a promise so here is the next chapter.

It had been three years since Naruto had returned from the valley of end. And two and a half years since his training with the Great Toad Sage Master Jiraya, or as Naruto called him the Pervy Sage. Naruto had arrived in the village just half an hour ago. He had met with Sakura and got a punch on forehead already. He had also met Hinata who had fainted already. He had also met Teuchi and Ayame and had his favorite ramen.

He was presently jumping the roof tops to go to Ino's flower shop to get Lady Tsunade some flowers. As she had got her face on the Hokage mountain already.

**5 Minutes Later at Yamanaka Flower Shop**

Naruto walked in and greeted a certain blonde female kunoichi. "Hello there Ino you have grown a lot. I guess you too are a chunin like Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji,Lee, Tenten, Kiba and Shino."

Well hello Naruto. I heard that you returned and I guess you met Sakura already. Well what brings you here." Replied Ino thinking that from the looks of it Naruto had grown up to be more matured mentally

"Well I need some flowers for granny Tsunade. She got her old face on the monument finally." Told Naruto. And he was shocked as he got a slap from Ino in return. "NARUTO I was a fool to think that you have grown up. But anyways which flowers do you want."

"You didn't need to hit me so hard Ino. But white lilies would do I guess"

"I'll make you a bouquet wait . if you don't mind can I ask you something." Said Ino selecting fresh flowers and inserting tem in a moist holder, preparing a bouquet. Ya, sure Ino"

"Did you notice anything strange in Sakura. When you met her"

"No, why do you ask"

"Well Naruto, Sakura has changed a lot in three years. She was totally broke when Sasuke left and then you too left. Although she like others knew that you were going to return and how important it was for you to leave for your training. But that did not change the fact that she was alone now.

When you all returned from the mission to bring Sasuke back she had known that you were not strong enough to defeat Sasuke then if she came face to face with him then what would she do. But she couldn't do anything about it. As unlike me who had my clan's jutsus to learn she did not have anything special that could have made her strong enough nor did she have anyone to train her except for Kakashi-sensei but his duties as a jonin. But then came Lady Tsunade and she started training under her soon I joined her and our rivalry restarted which distracted her.

But still she would be alone without anyone to care for her to be inmate with her, to satisfy her. Of course except for herself. She has remained unsatisfied for the past three years Naruto if you get what I want to say." Finished Ino

"Ino I know what you are talking about. I think Sakura mentioned something about going to the hot spring for a bath. I would do something about this problem before going to Tsunade. " Said Naruto and started to leave just when he heard Ino call out his name

"Yes Ino, what happened"

"Stop by the shop before going to the Hokage tower to collect the flowers"

"Alright Ino. See ya" saying this he left

**At Konoha Hot Springs**

Naruto had just entered the ladies section which was empty except for Sakura and transformed into his 'Sexy Jutsu' character as he knew that Sakura would not recognize him unless he used a voice different from what he once used in his Jutsu

"Hello miss, may I know your name "

"I am Sakura, Sakura Haruno. And you"

"I am Narumi. I have just shifted here from the Mountain village. Well you seem depressed Sakura may I ask you what is it that makes you so depressed."

"Well you see a friend returned today. He met me and even remembered who I am but he seems to have forgotten something which I am embarrassed to tell you what. But his forgetting that has deepened a void in me"

Naruto replied seductively in his regular sexy Jutsu voice. "I know Sakura you haven't had sex since Sasuke left. And you were expecting him to satisfy the urges you have been satisfying yourself for two years. But its just three hours since he returned give him some time."

Sakura was so shocked by what she heard that she remained silent for minutes then slowly it sunk in and she recognized the voice. "Naruto you jerk is that a way you come and tell a lady I am here to fuck you. Anyways I am glad you came. So let's get started"said Sakura saying the last sentence seductively

Both of them removed their towels and were standing stark naked. Before Naruto could reverse his transformation Sakura stopped him and told-"Naruto why don't we please each other the way we are. I mean can we eat each other in 69 position"

Instead of replying Naruto just lay down as if he had agreed. Sakura understood and got on top of him such that both of their heads were between the other's legs.

Naruto licked the edges of Sakura's lips and started circling them slowly and slowly moving inwards in a spiral. He inserted his tongue and licked. Then he sucked on her clit and kept sucking it for a couple of minutes then he licked her g-spot and kept licking it continuously. All the while receiving similar kind of treatment from Sakura.

"Naruto transform now" moaned Sakura

Naruto complied. Sakura was shocked to see that Naruto's once & inch long cock was now a huge 11 inch boner with an approximate diameter of two inches. She wondered if a cock of this size would ever fit in any of her holes. To find out she started giving Naruto a blow job. She could fit the first 7 inches as she had given Naruto thousands of blow jobs. But that was three years ago and now the sheer size and the fact that she was giving a mouth to a cock that in some time would give her so much pleasure that even 100% satisfaction wouldn't be enough.

These two things were consuming Sakura with pure pleasure as if she had drunk a bottle full of the drug liquid ecstasy. She now had a good 10 inches in her mouth and in a couple of minutes her mouth was full with Naruto's cock.

Sakura had read about monster cocks and also heard that deepthroating a huge cock gives so much pleasure that it equals the amount of pleasure received while getting a pussy eaten. But this was her first time experiencing it. She found the thing she read to be true. Her mind was so full of pleasure that she did not feel an orgasm swelling up. And before she realized she came violently. She was totally out of breath when her orgasm subsided

Now Naruto had had a huge share of pussies. Though they were of whores they were enough to teach him many lessons. Naruto knew that Sakura was going to pass out for a couple of minutes. So Naruto repositioned himself as soon as Sakura's orgasm subsided, and removed his cock from her mouth so that she could breathe. And 5 minutes later she opened her eyes and said

"Ready for round two"

"You bet I am" replied Naruto.

Naruto's cock covered with Sakura's moist pussy made them perfectly ready. Naruto pushed Sakura. Sakura got up and ask what happened. Naruto ordered "Bend over and keep her ass high in air".

"It's ok Naruto. Like always you don't need to pound my ass. You can fuck my pussy now."

"You know Sakura I never told you that I am gonna fuck your ass."

In response to Naruto's reply Sakura did as she was told. Naruto lined his dick with Sakura's pussy and with one might thrust he filled her up to the entrance of her womb. Then he gave Sakura-chan some time to relax and started pumping her slowly and gently at first and then slowly increasing his pace and going harder then before each time. All the while hearing Sakura-chan moaning.

"Oh uuuhh oh yeah Naruto-kun faster and harder yeah yah. I want to cum Naruto-kun I want to cum with you"

A few minutes later Naruto was pounding her pussy as if she was a bitch and he also had felt his orgasm approaching but he had decided to control until Sakura-chan's orgasm.

"I am going to cum Naruto-kun"

Naruto increased his pace to as fast as he could and thrusted his cock each time with all his might.

"I am cumming Naruto-kun"

"Me too"

And both of them came together

A few minutes later fully dressed Naruto headed out to Yamanaka flower shop to collect the flowers for Tsunade. And Sakura headed to the hospital.

All right end of the chapter Next one will contain a lemon. And probably even the one after that. But it won't be more than two chapters before I come to my plot. And for the fifth chapter there will be a poll. And adventure doesn't begin any sooner then 15th chapter though it could be even late.

_**And PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:-Sorry for the delay in updating. But just 6 reviews and 495 Views. That's not at all encouraging please guyzz more reviews. Well this is the last introductory chapter and the ending is gonna irritate you a little as there are gonna be two time skips and after each time skip there would be just a few lines. ENJOY! **

It had been four hour s since Naruto and Sakura's arrival two since their debriefing. And he had been informed that if he wanted to go on a mission that could give them Sasuke's whereabouts then he would have to find himself a teammate as she would not allow him to go without a four-man squad. He had been frantically searching for another teammate. And asking his friends when some weirdo attacked him and claimed that all he was doing was testing his teammates so that he could determine whether he was the only one strong enough on his team or not.

He and Sakura had been rushing to the Hokage tower as they had been summoned.

_**At Hokage Tower**_

As Naruto walked in he saw a pale person resembling that weirdo when he realized he was the same person.

"What are you doing here weirdo. Grandma Tsunade this guy attacked me a while ago"

The guy replied-"I was just seeing whether my new teammates are strong enough or not"

"That doesn't mean you will attack us. Wait did you say 'teammates'. Grandma Tsunade is he by any chance the guy you found to fill in for Sasuke. Because if he is I wont be staying on the same team as him."

"Will you shut up for a while Naruto." Tsunade took a pause and resumed-"Naruto this was not my decision, if it was on me I would have allowed you two to go alone but as the elders have decide you will have to stay in a four-man squad. And believe me Sai is most suited for your team. Like Sasuke he can stay calm while you two are panicking. And if you still won't stay on the team then I'll assume that you have refused this mission. Now stand beside these two and I'll brief ya'll. Naruto, Sakura this is captain Yamato he will be filling in for Kakashi." Naruto said introducing to the jonin.

"And as ya'll know by now, Sai will be replacing Sasuke. Sakura you will be performing the acceptance ceremony on Yamato as you are now the members of his team. And Sai as a punishment for attacking Naruto and Sakura you will be performing the ceremony on Sakura by eating her out. Tomorrow the ceremony will take place and while it is happening Naruto you will go on a D-rank mission. And after two days Team Yamato will be leaving for their first mission"

_**Training Ground No 8**_

Yamamoto had arrived 5 minutes early to see that Sai was there already. He had told Sakura to arrive there by 9:30 am and she came exactly on time.

"Yamamoto-taichou, I wasn't expecting you to be on time. Kakashi-sensei never came on time"

"Well as we all are here let's begin. Sakura first you will be performing a strip dance and lap dance combination and to get me erect while sai will watch and then you will be removing both our clothes and then going in the doggy style you will be spreading your legs. Sai you can't cum until you make Sakura cum two times and then you will deposit your spunk on her breasts while I shoot my sperm on her face. Got it. Then let's get started"

Sakura was wearing her regular outfit which happened to be a red top a ring shaped symbol which belonged to the now extinct Haruno clan, with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors Underneath this outfit she was wearing a sexy red lacy bra and a pair of pink panties the shade of pink matching her skirt and her top and her bra too. In short she had come prepared for a strip dance. She hadn't also worn bandages on her thighs as she did regularly. This was why Yamamoto was constantly staring at her milky thighs while briefing Sai and Sakura.

Sakura started by giving a pose that accuented her curves. This caused Yamamoto and Sai to get instant hard on to both of them. She put her index finger was on her lips then she moved her finger downwards between the cleavage of her breasts which were covered by her across her bell down to her crotch as soon as her finger touched the her crotch she inserted it inside her vagina it stretched her shorts in a highly sensual way. She then zaressed her thighs and slowly moved her hand towards her ass and then let it move upwards then she grabbed the edge of her top and started pulling it upwards slowly exposing her belly button. She played for her belly button for a couple of seconds then she resumed pulling her top upwards. She slowly exposed her bra covered tits and the she pulled of her top.

Yamamoto had summoned a chair while this was happening a chair while this was happening and he had sat on it. Sakura now did a highly sensuous catwalk that showed off her ass and moved towards Yamamoto she then sat on his lap such that her ass was directly above his cock. She realized her dance had made him leak his precum. She started moving her ass against his bulging crotch so that her crack which was still covered by her shorts was being rubbed by Yammamoto's dick. She then turned her head and winked at the captain she kept rubbing her ass. Yamamoto understood this and unclasped her bra she used her shoulders to slide down the straps to her elbows but the bra still covered her breasts. Then she got up and turned towards her captain and released her hands, her bra fell off exposing her firm c-cup breasts. She then grabbed Yamamoto's had and pressed it against her boobs. She then released his head he kissed her boobs and started sucking her nipples. She then pulled back.

She resumed her stripping by removing her gloves boots and kunai pouch as sensually as she could. Then she removed her apron skirt slowly and then she pulled her shorts down slowly and steadily. Now all she wore was a pair of panties which she pulled down and threw off to Sai

"Use this to jerk off" Said Sakura

And with that she went down on her hands and knees as a bitch does when she is getting ready to be screwed. Sakura went and used her mouth to unbuckle her captain's pants and then to slide them down then she slid down his boxers again using just her mouth and then she saw Yamamoto's 7 inches standing to attention she licked his dick from base to tip then kissing her dickhead she took his cock into her mouth and then keeping just 2 inches of his cock inside her mouth she licked his dickhead in circles and circled her tongue around it then she sucked it once and started bobbing her head up and down his cock.

As soon as Sakura had taken Yamamoto's cock in her mouth Sai had gotten the signal and he lay down and pushed himself until his head was between her legs. He inserted one finger in her pussy and started pumping her soon he added another finger then another and soon he was fisting her

Over the span of two years Tsunade had not only trained Sakura in medical ninjutsu but also the techniques of sexual hypnosis. So that if ever she was to get captured she could use a few techniques to extract Intel from the enemy. And her pussy would be able expand to two inches in width to accommodate fattest of cocks although after intercourse it would be normal tight pussy loved by all men

The pleasure Sakura was receiving was totally out of the box. She was in turn sucking off Yamato with increased vigor and ferociousness. Yamamoto grabbed Sakura's head and started face fucking her.

Sai removed his fist and started eating out Sakura. He started sucking her clit. And then he bit her clit. This was enough to push Sakura over the edge.

Sakura screamed out "I am Cumming"

Sai lined up his mouth with Sakura's pussy to take in all her juices. The absurd moments Sakura's head made while she came made Yamamoto lose his control and he came. Sakura who gladly swallowed all his spunk. Sai who had been jerking all along too came and all of them slumped down from exhaustion.

TIME_SKIP

"Why would you risk your life to save mine"

"Cause i LOVE you Naruto-kun" 

TIME_SKIP

"Naruto-kun you cannot give up the whole shinobi world's hopes rest on you"

"But why would you save me Hinata"

"I Love you Naruto-kun thats why"

Well that's it next chapter I'll be introducing Hinata in the story and there will also be some action so stay tuned and

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

That is all plzz review


End file.
